I Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way
by Vixyfox
Summary: Could Daisuke, a prince, ever be allowed to love a girl such as Riku? How can he? Yet how can he not? But how can Riku fall in love? She wasn't a people person. So how?
1. Chapter 1 Stuck on a Fence

* * *

Riku sat in her room, her thoughts consumed by a certain festival coming up. It was for Prince Daisuke's coming of age ceremony. He was finally turning eighteen. He could take over for his father when he decided to retire or died. She sat there not even listening to her twin sister Risa ranting on about how merchants overpriced everything. "Riku!" Risa snapped at her. "Quit ignoring me!" she said after she got her attention. "Quit bugging me." Replied Riku. Risa pouted at her sister's words. Riku only rolled her eyes. She hated living in the same house. But they didn't have the money to move from the stupid cabin in which they worked in. The owner, Mrs. Sakai, was nice enough to let them stay. Riku sighed as she walked past her childish sister and out the door. "Hello." She said as she passed a guest. The cabin was big enough to use for a hotel, in fact, that is what it was. Riku was always in the kitchen because she wasn't very social, nor was she a people person. Not many people managed to make her smile a real, natural smile. As she walked down the hall, she ran into Mrs. Sakai. "Riku? Oh, yes. I need you to check out some noises that are being made in the back. Please hurry. All the customers who want to go on the porch are being freaked out by it." She said. "Fine." Was all she answered.

* * *

He was in trouble. His father was going to be furious. How was he going to explain to his father that he snuck out to hang out with commoners? Daisuke was annoyed by the fact that he was stuck to a fence surrounded by bushes. Grunts were released from his throat as he struggled to get free. Suddenly, a girl appeared before him. "Oh! Are you okay?" she asked, a worried note coming into her voice. "Uh…I would be if I could get free." He answered, embarrassed by the fact that he was caught in such a situation. She leaned down and helped him unhook his shirt from the fence. "Thanks." He said as he straightened his bandana. He looked the girl up and down. Short red hair, brown eyes, petite figure yet muscular in a way. He glanced down at his now torn shirt. Father would be really mad. He sighed heavily. "I guess you need to follow me." She said as she walked off. He followed her into a fair sized cabin hotel. "So was this the noise maker in the back?" asked a woman. The girl nodded. "Well, hon. it's too late to go home now, why don't you stay a night?" the woman offered. "Uh…thanks?" he said looking at her.

* * *

Riku watched as the boy was lead to a room down the hallway. She was holding his torn shirt in her hands. How did she get roped into fixing his shirt? Maybe it was the fact that he would pay more money if he got it fixed. Or maybe it was the fact that Mrs. Sakai told her to do it otherwise Risa and her would have to find a new place to live. Riku decided on the second choice. She walked to her own room and found the needle and thread. As she sewed it, Risa walked in, tired and exhausted. "Where have you been?" she asked, flopping down on her bed. "Running an errand for Mrs. Sakai." Was all Riku answered. "What are you doing?" Risa asked, starting to get on Riku's nerves. "Sewing a shirt for a customer." She said. She glared at Risa making her wince at the sight of it being directed toward her. Risa simply stopped asking questions and fell asleep. Once Riku finished, she held it up to see her work. It looked as if the guy had never torn it. She headed out the room toward the room he was set in. She knocked loudly in case he was asleep. "Hold on." Came a voice. The door opened after a few minutes to reveal a tired looking boy. She held it out to him. He stared at it before realizing it was his shirt. "Thanks!" he said enthusiastically, smiling sweetly at her. He took it and studied the handiwork. "Wow. This is impressive!" he said looking up at her, his red eyes showing he meant it. She muttered quiet thanks before starting to walk off. "Hey! Wait! Don't you want to be paid for it?" he asked her. "I thought you would just pay it along with your bill to Mrs. Sakai." She said, never showing even the slightest smile. "Oh. Ok. Well, thanks a lot!" he said before closing his door. He seemed weird to her in some way. She just couldn't think what though. It bothered her but she waved it off. Just a week before the festival was all she cared about. And maybe, just maybe, the prince. She shook her head. No way that could ever happen.

* * *

Hey! Okay, this is only my second fanfiction so,what'dya think?


	2. Chapter 2 Daisuke and Riku

* * *

As Riku sat up in bed, her mind wandered to yesterday. Who was that boy? And why did he leave such an impression on her mind. He just wouldn't go away. She got out of bed and walked to the window. The sunlight hit her eyes making her squint. She looked at Risa who was slowly starting to wake up from a restless night of sleep. She always was like this. Riku looked out the window one last time before changing and going to work in the kitchen.

* * *

Daisuke woke up from a good night's sleep. He stretched, his shirt lifting up ever so slightly so you could see a tiny bit of skin. As he finished his stretch, it went back down. That girl was very kind to have fixed his shirt. He looked at it and would have thought his was never in trouble if it hadn't of been for the fact that he was in a strange room. He sighed before getting up and walking into the hallway. He patted his bandana to make sure it was on. He didn't want to be recognized here. He walked into the small area for eating and plopped down at one of the tables. He suddenly remembered his birthday within the next week. He didn't want to be celebrated. So what if he would be old enough to rule the kingdom. Whoop-d-do. Plenty of other people would be happy to be prince. Why not let them try it out for themselves. He looked up when he noticed someone standing beside him. "Hello! I'm Risa. What would you like for breakfast sir?" said a girl with long brown hair. She smiled a half wit smile as she waited for his order. "Eggs, bacon, and toast I guess." He answered. "Oaky-dookey!" she said walking off. He sighed and slumped in his chair. For some reason, her voice got on his nerves. After a couple of minutes, she came back and placed the order on the table. "Thanks." He said. "Risa! You forgot the drink! God your dense!" said a voice he barely recognized as the girl's from yesterday. He looked at her before accepting the orange juice from her. He smiled brightly before getting to work on his meal. Both girls walked off leaving him in the lone company of his meal and orange juice.

* * *

Riku slipped out of the kitchen for a small break. She had worked all morning and was already tired. There were more customers than usual. She leaned against the wall as a breeze swept by, her hair blowing with it. She smiled the smallest smile before opening her eyes. Suddenly, the guy with the bandana rolled out in front of her. She looked at him in confusion. "I tripped." He said when he noticed her looking at him. He blushed slightly from embarrassment. She rolled her eyes before reaching out a hand. He looked up at her as she placed her other hand on her hip and started to look cross. "Are you gonna take it or not?" she asked impatiently. He took it and was pulled to his feet. "Thanks." He said. "Don't mention it." She said waving it off. "I'm Daisuke." He said. "Really? That's the prince's name also. You related to him?" she asked, not giving her name. "Uh…no." he said looking away. "I'm Riku. Riku Harada." She finally said after a moment of silence. He smiled and offered her his hand. "Nice to meet you Harada!" he said as she took his hand in a supposedly friendly handshake.

* * *

Risa watched as Riku and a customer shook hands. My, he was cute. Risa grew jealous quickly. She stopped scrubbing the floor to watch as awkward conversation began. Not before too long, Riku broke it off, going inside back into the kitchen. Risa began to think of ways to keep Riku from having this one. He was hers.

* * *

Riku finally sat down on her bed. Today had been very busy. Risa started to hang around her after her break and it had been son annoying that she yelled at her and then was yelled at by Mrs. Sakai for disrupting the customers. She hated Risa at the moment and it wouldn't lift until Risa died or moved far, far away. Riku massaged her temples before rolling over onto her side. "So, Daisuke huh?" she asked herself. She finally had a name for the boy stuck in her head. She slowly fell asleep as thoughts of their conversation floated in her mind.

* * *

Okay, so what do ya think about it so far? 


	3. Chapter 3 What Kind of King Would I Be?

For people who have read MeruPeri, Daisuke is about as tall as big Aram. That's all I wanted to let you know!

* * *

Risa bounced in flopped onto her bed. She saw Riku sleeping and smiled devilishly. She had successfully kept Riku from that boy. She sat up and started to walk out the door when someone spoke. "Where are you going in the middle of the night? Actually I should be asking where you have been all night." Said Riku. Risa looked over and smiled at her very slightly. "I was just going to get some fresh air." Answered Risa. "You just came in. You don't need to be going out. Go to bed. Now Risa." Riku replied, adding the last part as she saw Risa about to argue. Risa recognized the no arguing voice and fell back down on the bed. She sighed. "Fine." Was all she would say to Riku. The two girls stayed in silence until it was interrupted by Risa's snoring.

* * *

Riku sat wondering where Risa had been all night. She sighed heavily as she recognized the light snoring of her sister. Oh well. She didn't really need to know. She fell asleep for a second time and waited till dawn. When the sun rose, she stretched well before getting back into her uniform for the kitchen. The boy, Daisuke, was supposed to be gone by now. As she walked to her place in the kitchen, her co-worker, Kioko, walked up to her. "Hey, Riku. Some guy wants to see you out back." He said before walking off to his work area. She sighed heavily before walking outside to meet her guest. She met Daisuke waiting for her smiling, as usual. "Hey!" he said. She only nodded before starting her questioning. "What do you want?" she asked. "Oh. I wanted to pay you for your handiwork even if you don't want it. Here." He said holding out a pouch of coins. She frowned at him. "I can't accept it. What would Mrs. Sakai say when you didn't pay her for the mending?" she asked him not taking it from his hands. "Don't worry; I'll also pay her for that too! So you can take this!" he said giving a charming smile. This affected her the smallest bit. She took it as her frown deepened. "How do you have so much money? Everyone in the kingdom can barely get by except you. It's like you're handing out free money trying to make everyone rich. How can you do that?" she asked looking at him. His smile faded slightly. "Well, um, you see…I saved up this money since I was a kid and…um, that's how I can pay you like this." He said looking at the ground. "If you saved up you don't need to give this to me. You need the money just like everyone else." She said giving it back to him.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his room, getting ready to leave. He held the pouch of money in his hand. "All I want is for everyone in the kingdom to get by. I don't need it." Was the last thing Riku said before going inside to do her job. He hadn't even tried to stop her. It bothered him by the fact that she told him how the kingdom was suffering. What kind of king would he be if he didn't know that? He sighed heavily as he got up. Her face as she said that stuck in his mind. It had been so sincere. He walked out to the counter and paid Mrs. Sakai. "Thank-you!" she said as she took the money. He simply nodded. He glanced around looking for Riku before he headed toward the door. He incidentally ran into her at the door as she was carrying a basket of laundry. "Oh! Hi Riku. I was just leaving." He said smiling. She gave a quick smile and nodded. "Uh…yeah. See you around I guess." She said looking at him. In a way she would miss someone to talk to instead of her annoying sister, co-workers, and grumpy customers. He nodded slightly. She looked down at the floor. He nervously fixed his bandana before speaking. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you around. Bye." He said walking out the door. Riku only watched him leave before Risa hit her arm. "Hurry up with those!" she said. Riku only rolled her eyes and walked off to do her task.

* * *

Risa was annoyed by the fact she didn't stop the conversation between the bandana wearing boy and her sister. She took out her annoyance on Riku by hitting her shoulder. She couldn't let Riku see him again. She would find out who he was and she would stop that from ever happening.

* * *

Okay. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Please, could you leave a review? I would like to know if anyone has questions about the story. Just ask! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Start of the Festival

* * *

Riku finished up her shift and went outside. She had felt a tiny sting of loneliness in the last three days since he was gone. Yet Risa kept annoying her about the festival coming up. It would be the day after tomorrow. Risa, of course, was dressing up since it was Prince Daisuke's birthday. Remembering the name Daisuke sent a small wave of loneliness over her. Risa noticed a slight change in Riku at the name. She gave an amused smile before walking off. Riku sighed when she finally was left alone. Riku sat on the ground and started to think about the festival and if she would see Daisuke there. She didn't know why her heart wanted to see him. She shook her head violently.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his room. He was still mad at his father for yelling so much. "And to think you would be eighteen in two days! Old enough o rule the kingdom! Yeah right! Spending nights out on the town! You are not ready no matter how old you are!" he had yelled. Daisuke scoffed at his father's words. "I am old enough to rule the kingdom!" he said slamming a fist on the table beside him. The maid heard this and entered. "Young prince! You shouldn't take out your anger on the furniture that your parents worked so hard to get!" she said. "You mean by taking the people's money?" he asked scornfully. He got up and walked out to the hallways. He walked through the maze of hallways and into the garden on the hill. He looked over the fence at the town laid before him. His eyes scanned the town and rested on a certain cabin. People walked past the cabin; occasionally someone would enter or exit it. He stared at it for the longest while before sighing deeply. He missed her already and he barley knew her. He shrugged. "Oh well." He said before turning and going back inside.

* * *

Risa kept shaking her sister. "Come on Riku! It's the day of the festival! You got to get up!" she said, shaking her sister even more violently. Riku slapped her hands away from her shoulders. "Alright, already! I'm up! I'm up!" she said getting away from her sister. It was finally the day of the festival and Risa was wide awake and full of energy as usual. "Hurry up! Ok?" she said. Riku nodded angrily at her sister before stalking off into the bathroom to take a shower.

Riku towel dried her hair and looked in the mirror. She wore her yellow tank top with green shorts. She sighed heavily. It was the prince's birthday. Whoop-d-do! But she was thankful she didn't have to work today. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Risa bounded up to her ready to go. As they traveled around the busy and crowded streets, Risa somehow got separated. Fine by her. She didn't want to spend an entire day with her. She avoided all conversation and soon broke away from it all. She sat on a bench in the park and sighed. Finally. Some peace and quiet. "I wonder what Daisuke is doing at the moment?" she caught herself asking. She shook her head violently at the thought. "I don't want to know!" she said crossing her arms. "Really? Cause I was wondering what you were doing!" said a recognized cheery voice. She looked up to see Daisuke sitting in the tree above her, wearing his bandana as usual. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there!" she said jumping up. He laughed cheerfully as if she had never said anything that could have offended him. She relaxed a little but didn't smile. He jumped down and faced her. "What'cha doing over here by yourself?" he asked. "I can't stand being around so many cheery people! It gets on my nerves more than Risa!" she said. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said. "You were? Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I just wanted to talk to you." He answered. "Come on! Let's go back to the festival!" he exclaimed. She hesitated before nodding slowly.

* * *

He started to walk toward the festival when he stopped. He glanced behind make sure she was following. She was still standing there in the same place she was when she agreed to go back. We turned around and walked back to her, stopping right in frount of her. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Oh,…nothing." She said looking up at him. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her toward the festival. She looked at him as he pulled her off. He glanced back and gave her a smile that made her heart flutter. When he looked away she shook her head for the millionth time that day. She was not falling for him! Or was she? She was starting to doubt her own mind.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! Please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5 I Hope So

* * *

The pair sat on top of a roof watching the fireworks. It had been a wonderful night. Riku watched them with less enthusiasm as Daisuke as he wowed and ohed and ahed at every single one. She sighed. She got up and started to slide down the roof toward the ground. She had had a lot of practice with this stunt and easily landed on the ground without a sound from her feet. Daisuke slid down after her, stumbling when he landed. She offered him a hand to steady himself. He took it and finally regained his balance. He took his hand away and thanked her. She simply nodded and started to walk to the square where the king and the prince would be giving their speeches. Daisuke slipped away as she reached the crowded area. She looked behind her to find no one there. "Where did that boy go?" she asked herself. She shrugged and turned her attention to the king as he readied himself for a long speech.

* * *

As Daisuke slipped away from Riku, he felt a feeling of guilt about leaving her without telling her. He soon shook the thoughts away when an angry maid swept him into his room to get ready. When he finally appeared on the balcony, his father was ending his boring speech about how proud he was of his son. A bunch of lies. Daisuke put on a smile that would please his people. He was pushed onto the balcony when his father shouted at the people top welcome him. They did so enthusiastically. Everyone except Riku that is who was in the very back. His spiky red hair was blown by a soft breeze. (He had taken the bandana off when he switched back to his family duty.) He gave a short speech because he knew everyone was tried of hearing some royal ass talking to them. The people cheered louder at his speech as he turned and walked back inside.

* * *

Risa clapped enthusiastically for the now eighteen year old prince. He walked out of their view as they the people cheered. She finally turned around and started to try and find her sister who she had lost at the beginning of the festival. She quickly found her in the back of the huge crowd. "Hey! Where were you the entire time Riku?" she asked. Riku simply rolled her eyes before answering. "You left me so why ask?" she said. Risa didn't answer. Instead she walked back to the cabin with Riku following a good distance away. All Risa hoped was that Riku didn't find that bandana wearing boy of whom she was so determined to have.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his room thinking about what had happened. He didn't get to go talk to Riku at the dinner because so many damn people kept getting in his way once he started walking in her direction. He sighed. Riku consumed his thoughts. He didn't even hear his mother enter his room and stand behind him. "The moon does look lovely, doesn't it?" Emiko asked. He twirled around to face her. "What is it?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. It's just, I wanted to know why you were in such a hurry when you talked to your guests. All of them that talked to you told us you seemed to be in a hurry." She said, watching his eyes look at the ground. "I wanted to leave. I was bored." He answered not looking up to see her amused face. She didn't answer him. She only walked out the door. She knew there was a different reason for her son's actions. And she wasn't happy about it. She walked down the long halls to her room to talk to her husband.

* * *

Mio sat in a carriage as it carried her to the kingdom of Angel Wings. She couldn't wait to meet this Daisuke guy. She fiddled with her dress as she stared out the window. "Calm down dear child. He'll like you. Or else." Said a blond haired man sitting across from her. She gave him a quick smile before looking out the window again. "I sure hope so. After all, I am to be his first lady." She said.

* * *

Riku lay on her bed, restless. The night was forged onto her brain. She couldn't go to sleep. Her mind kept wondering to Daisuke and where he disappeared to before the speech. She decided to forget about it as she slowly closed her eyes and caved in to slumber.

* * *

Okay. I still want to know what you people think about it so tell me please! 


	6. Chapter 6 I won't walk out on you

* * *

Emiko stared at Koske. "You what?" she asked blankly. "I arranged a marriage with Princess Mio Hio from the neighboring kingdom, Doll Palace. Daisuke will marry her on his nineteenth birthday." He said firmly. She looked at him. "I wanted Daisuke to marry who he wanted. Not be miserable with us for the rest of his life! I can't believe you did this without my consultance!" she exclaimed. He sighed heavily. "I'm king. I can do what I want. I do have plans you know." He said giving her a sly look. She looked at him angrily before stalking off to the sewing room. This was where she found sanctuary and peace. She sunk into a chair. "What an ass. I can't believe I married him. But I still love him." She said, her face softening.

* * *

Daisuke walked down the dirt road toward the cabin. He wanted to see her again. He was nervous about if she wanted to see him or not. He didn't know. She never really showed emotion. He came to the door and walked in. Mrs. Sakai recognized his bandana wearing head and waved him over. "Here again? Are you here to see a certain someone?" she asked nudging him in his side. He blushed lightly. "I...I don't like her like that!" he exclaimed. "Then why are you blushing?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He covered his face. "Are you here to see Riku? She's not here right now. She went out to do some errands. But I can keep you company until she gets back." Offered a voice. He took his hands from his face to see the long haired brunette standing in front of him, her hands behind her back. "Uh…thanks." He said.

* * *

Riku walked through the market carrying a bag full of groceries. She was tired. She was trying to save money but all the stores were over pricing. She sighed in frustration. She probably wouldn't be able to get home till late tonight. She wandered through the crowded market place, bumping shoulders with all the clumsy people who weren't paying attention. After a couple of stalls, she finally was done and started to head back. As she walked into the door she was met by an annoyed looking Daisuke with an over eager Risa. Daisuke popped up when he saw her walk in. She cracked a small smile. He walked toward her and took two of her many bags. "Thanks." She said, her smile leaving her face as she saw Risa giving an angry look at her. Daisuke followed her to the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter beside hers. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him as she started to put away everything. "I just wanted to apologize for leaving without telling you at the festival the other night. She eyed him suspiciously but not so he could see it. "It's okay. I'm used to having people leave without telling me." She said pausing in her task. He looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked as she continued. "That's what my parents did. And my aunt and uncle when I went to live with them and my grandparents. They all Left Risa and I by ourselves." She said looking down.

* * *

He looked at her with sadness. He didn't know why he did what he did next. He pulled her into a hug. "I won't walk out on you." He said. She was speechless. Why did he do this? Why did he feel he had to tell her this when there was nothing special between them? She didn't know. She slowly started to hug back. She closed her eyes and held onto him tightly. After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart and both looked at the ground, embarrassed. Riku started to continue putting away everything, blushing. Daisuke went and sat on the stool at the counter, also blushing. After she finished, they went outside onto the huge porch. Nobody was on the porch except for them. She sat at one of the many tables by the railings. He followed her example. "What did you really come here for?" she asked. He looked at her. "I guess I just wanted to see you." He said. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at her. A far away look was in her eyes. After a long silence he finally stood up. "I better be going. It's late." He told her. She followed him the door. "I guess I'll see you later." She told him as she looked at the ground. "Don't worry! I'll visit again soon!" he said cheerily as usual. They waved at each other as he walked down the now empty street in the night. He kept looking back until he couldn't even see the outline of her figure. He blushed at the memory of hugging her. Why had he done that?

* * *

Risa watched as the two hugged for a long time. She was now overly jealous. She had to start planning against her sister. She wanted him. She would do anything to get him, even betray her sister.

* * *

This chapter was just to advance thier relationship. And for anyone who iswondering if I own the series, I do own it. 


	7. Chapter 7 The News Announced

* * *

Mio stepped out of her carriage. Krad, the blonde headed guy, followed her. They followed a butler into the castle and were greeted by the king himself. "Ah! Mio! Krad! How are you?" he asked walking toward them. Mio curtsied while Krad bowed low. "And may I ask where the lovely queen is?" Krad asked him. "She couldn't be here to meet you. Royal duties that only involve the queen herself." He answered. Krad nodded with a slight look of displeasure. The queen should be there to greet her future daughter in law. Oh well. They would have to meet sometime. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Riku busily chopped some cabbage for a stew she was making for the guests. It was getting cold outside and people would want something to warm them up. She finished and slid it into the pot. Risa hovered by her watching her every move. Risa had been quite annoying lately. She started chopping carrots as Risa shuffled closer. "Could you go somewhere?" she asked her. "Risa looked at her and smiled. "No. I have nothing to do until dinner is served." She answered. "Go get a head start on tomorrow's laundry or something because you're annoying me." She said, wiping her hands on her apron after she dumped the carrots in. Risa gave an unhappy whine. Riku only glared at her sister. Risa winced slightly at the familiar look. She had been getting that a lot lately. Risa walked out sulking. Riku sighed in relief. She leaned on the counter edge, crossing her arms. Her thought wandered to a week ago when Daisuke had hugged her. She shook her mind clear. She would not think about it.

* * *

Daisuke stared at his father in disbelief. Fiancée? His father had arranged a marriage. He was mad. He looked at the girl sitting across on the other couch. She was his Fiancée. He didn't even try to smile at her. Koske looked at his son. He knew how mad he would be. He would have to avoid the boy for a couple of weeks until he cooled down. And to make matters worse, he would marry her on his birthday. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground. A thought came to his head. Riku. He had told her he wouldn't walk out on her. But then he remembered he barley knew her. He grimaced. Suddenly, he stood up and walked out. No one even followed him.

* * *

Mio stared after her new fiancée as the father started to blurt out apologies to her and Krad. She got up and followed him. She found him in the garden sitting on a tree branch, one leg hanging lazily down while the other was pulled up close to him. He was looking at the town below them. "Um…Daisuke?" she said looking up at him. He glanced down at her before looking at the town again. "Please. Just talk to me." She said. He climbed up to a higher branch in the tree and took his lazy position again. She sighed and decided to give up for the day. He would warm up to her.

* * *

"Did you hear? Prince Daisuke has a fiancée!" shouted an over excited Risa. Riku didn't even look up from folding the laundry. Risa bounded over to Riku and pulled the towel she folding from her hands. "Give that back!" she demanded. "But don't you even care that he has a fiancée?" Risa asked as Riku snatched the towel back. "I could care less about other people's lives!" she exclaimed, refolding the towel and setting it in the pile. Risa sighed and turned on her heel. Riku finished folding the laundry in peace and took it inside. What's the big deal anyway? So what. He was getting married. Just another stuck up royal who would abuse her power and over tax people. She sighed as she flopped onto her bed. No use in worrying about it.

* * *

Daisuke tied the bandana on his head. It was the middle of the night. He wanted to go see Riku and he couldn't wait till morning. Father had put extra guards around the castle to try and stop him from walking among the commoners. He slipped by them anyway. He tip toed through the halls, exiting the castle without being noticed. He jogged through the streets towards the cabin. He walked in to see a very tired Mrs. Sakai. She looked at him questioningly. "I just came to visit Riku." He said as he turned into the hallway and knocked on her door. A very annoyed looking Riku opened the door in her night wear. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked. 'I just needed to talk to someone." He said. "Hold on. I'll be on the porch in a minute. I just need to change." She said and closed the door. He hurriedly walked out onto the porch. He kept pacing and was interrupted by Riku laying a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, letting a worried look slide onto her face. He sat down in the nearest chair and buried his face into his hands. She kneeled by him her hand resting on his back. "My father is such an idiot! They decided that since we're going so poor to arrange a marriage with some rich family so we can get by! I don't want it!" he said. Riku only looked at him, her face falling slightly. She patted his back lightly as he let out his frustration by kicking the railings. She didn't know why it affected her so much. She got up and left him looking after her as she walked inside to her room and shut the door.

* * *

This chapter took me awhile to type because I kept stopping to think about how I wanted things said. I eventually figured it out. 


	8. Chapter 8 Glad to Meet You, Riku!

* * *

At four in the morning Riku walked out on the porch to find Daisuke still in the same seat he was in when she left. She walked over to him and heard a light snoring. She got on her knees and looked up at his face which was covered by his hands. She saw through partly spread fingers that his eyes were closed. She smiled slightly before getting up and walking inside. She came back out with a blanket and draped it over his shoulders. As she started to walk back inside, a hand grabbed her wrist gently. She looked behind her to see Daisuke had woken up. He looked up at her with sad eyes that kept saying over and over 'I'm sorry.' She turned back around to face him. He stood up, the blanket falling off his shoulders and into the chair. "I don't want to marry that other woman. I just want to spend time with you." He told her, still holding on to her wrist. "But why? It's not like we're dating or anything." she said her voice getting shaky. His face fell slightly at the words. She noticed this and tried to think of something to cheer him up. Suddenly he pulled her into him by her wrist and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

Emiko stared at the moon. She knew Daisuke had received the news of his marriage today. She felt sorry for him. She glanced over at the sleeping form of her husband. A horrible thought entered her head but she shook it away. There was no point in killing him. Besides, Daisuke wasn't ready to take the throne. She needed to wait till he was ready. She walked over and lay back down. "Just you wait Koske." She whispered to herself. He stirred slightly in his sleep.

* * *

Risa stared in horror as she watched her bandana wearing boy pull Riku into a kiss. She shook tears out of her eyes and run back to her room. It was definitely was war. Even if she hadn't made a move yet, she would destroy Riku's relationship. Even if it killed her.

* * *

Daisuke finally pulled away for air. Riku was also breathless, not only from the kiss but the surprise of it. She stared up at him. He pulled her into his chest, resting his head on hers. He lightly stroked her head as she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat faintly. She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. She finally pulled back. "I should get to work." She said blushing. He nodded and walked with her into the building. It was empty except for the furniture. She walked him to the exit and looked up at him. "I'll see you later ok?" he said. She nodded as he walked out the door. She turned around and had an early start on making breakfast for the guests. She realized something that morning. She had fallen in love. She had fallen in love with her bandana wearing Daisuke.

* * *

Mio walked out into the hallways. She was heading towards the dining area. When she entered, she searched for Daisuke not finding him. She sat down beside an early risen Krad. He smiled at her. "Good morning princess." He said. She smiled at him. "Good morning Krad." She replied. After most people were done, a tired looking Daisuke entered and took his seat across from Mio beside his mother. He lazily spread some jelly on a biscuit and ate it while looking down at his lap. He didn't even look at his mom. She looked at Krad and they both knew something was up. He left just as quickly as he came.

* * *

Emiko finally found Daisuke in the garden sitting in a tree as usual." Son, can I talk to you?" she asked him. He jumped down and landed without a sound. "What is it?" he asked crossing his arms. "Have you by any chance fallen in love with a commoner?" she asked as they sat down on a bench in the corner of the garden. He hesitated before answering. "Yes." He said. He couldn't bear to lie to his mother. She smiled sweetly at him. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I think it's wonderful." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I would like to meet her if you don't mind. Does she know who you really are?" she asked. He shook his head no. "That's okay. You'll tell her someday." She said. "Mom. Meet me at the castle gates in commoner clothes at midnight." He said before getting up. "And don't be late." He added before he walked off.

* * *

Daisuke waited patiently for his mother. She finally arrived. He almost didn't recognize her. "Let's go." He said. They walked through the streets to the cabin. He walked in and waved at Mrs. Sakai. She nodded before going back to her paper work. He walked down the familiar hall and knocked on her door. She opened it, still in her uniform. "Oh! Daisuke! Wait on the porch please." She said as she closed the door. He walked out to the porch with his mother following close behind. "Was that her?" Emiko asked. He nodded as he sat in the closest chair. Riku came out not long after and gave an actual smile. He smiled back, breathless. It was the first time she gave an actual smile to him. "Who's this?" she asked, gesturing at Emiko. "Riku, this is Emiko, my mother." He said. She didn't question the name because no one knew the queen's real name except her family, of course. "Emiko stood up and reached out a hand. Riku took it hesitantly. "So this is the one who has stolen my Daisuke's heart!" she exclaimed as she sat back down. Riku took a seat beside Daisuke. She gave a small smile. "Daisuke tells me that you have arranged a marriage for him. When will that be?" she asked, not glancing at Daisuke as she said this. "Actually, it was his father who did this. He didn't even ask me about it." She replied. Riku nodded looking down. "How old are you?" she asked. "Seventeen. I'll be turning eighteen in three weeks." She said. "What are you doing for your birthday." She asked, smiling. "Nothing, I have to work." She said, finally looking up. Emiko frowned in disapproval. "That's not right! You should celebrate it! I mean, it's when you turn into a woman!" she exclaimed. Riku looked at her. She nodded slowly. Emiko smiled. They planned busily until Daisuke reminded them they needed to go. What would happen?

* * *

This chapter was really long. But it was good. Next chapter ther will be some secrets getting out and all that so please read! 


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Prince Daisuke, Riku

* * *

Emiko was excited about the upcoming events. She couldn't wait to show Riku how life could be so fun. But there was one problem. Daisuke needed to tell her he was the prince of the kingdom. She brought up the subject many times as possible when they were alone. He always said he couldn't. He was afraid of what she might think of him. "You know, if you keep the secret longer than you have to, she'll only think less of you. I mean you've been beating around the bush. You need to tell her as soon as possible." Emiko tried for the millionth time. He sighed. "I realize that but I don't know how." He answered. Emiko smiled at him and patted her son's back. "Just tell her. That's all there is to it." She said. He nodded before walking out of the room.

* * *

Riku was sweeping the front lobby. Her mind wandered to the other night. She couldn't believe she got talked into celebrating her birthday. She hadn't celebrated it since she was eight. She knew Risa was wondering about her sudden change in thought. She continued sweeping as guests entered. She sighed. "Why so glum?" asked Risa who seemed to pop out of nowhere. Riku "accidentally" swept the pile of dirt onto Risa. Risa jumped back disgusted. "Ewww!" was all she managed to say. "Opps. Well, guess you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Said Riku as she started to sweep it back into a pile. Risa pouted before turning on her heel and walking out. Riku smiled to herself. At least there was one thing to be happy about. Ok, two things. She would get to be away from Risa all day and she would get to be with Daisuke. She had finally accepted the fact that she had fallen in love. When she finished her chore she put the broom away and went to get changed. She had to go grocery shopping if they were to eat.

* * *

Risa had, in fact, noticed a change in Riku's behavior. This was not good. It could only mean Riku's relationship with the bandana wearing boy had increased. Her bandana wearing boy. She knew what she had to do. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Daisuke waited patiently for his mother. It had become a habit that Emiko would come with him to visit Riku. Once she arrived they set off for the cabin. He wore his usual bandana. Once they entered the cabin, he nodded to Mrs. Sakai. He knocked on Riku's door and went out onto the porch. They had agreed on instead of her always answering the door, he would just knock and go out to the porch. Moments passed before Riku showed up. He smiled at her. "I need to use the bathroom." Emiko said and walked inside, shutting the sliding glass door behind her. She gave her son a look that told him it was time. He nodded as Riku sat down beside him.

* * *

Riku stared at her Daisuke as he got up and walked to the railing, his back facing her. She got up and walked over to him, stopping a few feet away. He turned around, surprising her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "I need to tell you something." He said. She nodded to let him know she was listening. "What is it?" she asked. She saw a distant look cross into his eyes. When he didn't speak, she did. "What? Do you want to leave me? Steal my first kiss then drop me like a sack of potatoes? Is that what you want to tell me?" she asked angrily. He looked at her startled. "No! Of course not! I love you too much for that! Besides, I promised I wouldn't walk out on you." He said walking over to her. "Don't do me any favors. It won't hurt my feelings if someone else walks out of my life. I'm used to it remember?" she told him looking away. When he didn't answer nor leave she looked at him. "Well, aren't you going to go?" she asked. He gave her an amused look and shook his head no. "I just wanted to tell you something that I've been keeping a secret." He said walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I needed to tell you…" he started out, reaching behind his head and starting to undo his bandana. "That I am Prince Daisuke." He finished pulling it off and throwing it onto the porch. She stared at him. Her hand smacked his off her shoulders and she backed away. "How could you keep this from me?" she asked as she stopped a few feet away, out of his reach. "I was afraid of what you might think." He said walking up to her. She turned her back towards him, her fists at her mouth, unshed tears building up. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her in so her back was against his chest. "I was afraid you might think we could never be together. I was afraid you might think we couldn't be together because I'm the prince and your just some commoner." He said, resting his head on top of hers. "Just some commoner? Is that what you think of me?" she asked him, he hands grabbing onto his arms. "No. I think more of you than that. I love you like there will be no tomorrow." He said. She turned around in his arms, her head resting on his chest. As he stroked her hair she looked up into his eyes. Then, they leaned into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Risa couldn't take much more of this. As she watched them pull out of their kiss, she slammed the sliding door open and stomped onto the porch. "No! You can't do this! Prince Daisuke, you are getting married to Princess Mio Hio! And Riku! Have you forgotten the promise Satoshi made to you to come back?" she asked. They looked at her surprised. Had she been watching them the entire time? "Risa! Have you forgotten it was you Satoshi made a promise to? Not me!" Riku snapped at her, giving her the most vicious glare that had ever been given in the history of glares. "And I was forced into this marriage thing! I don't want to marry her! I will not marry her!" Daisuke said, tightening his grip on Riku. Suddenly, Risa fainted. It was part of her plan. Or was there another problem with her?

* * *

Okay! I left this at a cliff hanger so make sure to read the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10 Or My Life

* * *

Riku sat on the porch beside Daisuke two days later. The doctor had announced Risa was anorexic. She hadn't eaten for three weeks. The doctor said she was worried about something, or planning something that caused her to forget to eat. Daisuke saw a worried look on Riku's face and wrapped an arm around her. The moon shone brightly on them as they sat there. "It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." She said. He tightened his grip. "No. She was the one who was supposed to keep watch of if she ate or not." He said. She looked up into his eyes as a wave of reassurance crossed over her. He leaned her head on his shoulder as the watched a falling star crossed the night sky.

* * *

Risa sat up in her bed at the doctors. Her plan was working. Now all she needed to day was let the next step take action.

* * *

The next couple of days were busy for both Riku and Daisuke. It only seemed to slow down on his visits every other night. Soon, her birthday was upon them. She looked out her window and saw the morning sun. A Knock came at her door and she rushed to open it. It was Daisuke. "As usual." He said walking off toward the porch. She closed the door and quickly changed into proper clothes. When she met him on the porch, he had something hid behind his back. She walked over to him with a smile on her face. "Good morning!" they said at the same time. They smiled at this before Daisuke held out a rose and told her happy birthday. She accepted it and hugged him gratefully. "You ready?" he asked as he lead her out of the cabin. She nodded and let him take her hand and lead her to the gates. "What are we doing?" she asked looking up at them. "I want to show the garden." He said. When it was someone's birthday, they were allowed to visit the gardens with an escort. He led her into the gardens, telling guards that it was her birthday and such. As soon as they entered she let out a gasp. It was beautiful.

* * *

Emiko smiled when she saw the young couple enter the garden from her window. The day was all set. Nothing could interrupt them today. Suddenly, she saw a blonde headed figure walking in as well with another person behind him. Something was going to happen and she didn't like the looks of it. She ran down the stairs hurriedly on her way to the garden.

* * *

"So that's the girl Prince Daisuke has taken such a liking to." Said Krad as he watched them tour. Mio looked at the ground before speaking. "So there is someone on the way." She said. Krad turned around and faced her. "We'll have to put a stop to it then. We'll also have to tell Koske about her. He could call in a special force to err…help us out." He said. She looked up at him. "Now go to your room. I have work to do." He said as he fixed his gaze on the pair walking around a corner. She walked out as her headed towards them. "Time to play." He said t himself as he got closer.

* * *

Riku turned around and saw a Blonde figure approach them. "My, what a cute girl. I see that Daisuke came lucky to have found one as you." He said taking her hand and kissing it in introduction. "I'm Krad." He said, completely ignoring Daisuke. She drew her hand back and wiped it on the back of her skirt. "Riku." She said looking at Daisuke. He gave her a worried look before Krad took her chin and swiveled her head to face him. "My, you do have a lovely face. No wonder he likes you." He said inching Daisuke away from her slowly. "Mind if I show her around the garden Daisuke? Thanks." He said not giving him any time to answer. He pulled her away and basically dragged her to the opposite end of the garden. Daisuke was left standing there. Something was up.

* * *

Emiko reached the garden and found Daisuke standing by himself. "Shit. He got to her before I did." She said, getting the attention of her son. He looked questioningly at her. "I think he's planning something." She said before walking off, leaving Daisuke by himself for the second time within five minutes.

* * *

Krad stopped at the railing of the garden overlooking the kingdom. He faced her. "Listen, I'm not one to beat around the bush. Keep away from Daisuke. These two kingdoms need to be brought together. Let's put it this way, if you don't end it soon, your existence will." He said before walking off. She stared after him in confusion. She decided it would be her life to end.

* * *

It's getting serious now! Just wait till the chapters to come! 


	11. Chapter 11 Earlier Than Expected

* * *

Riku had been acting strange as of late. She had been more distant and wasn't reacting as she normally would. Daisuke was worried. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. All he knew was that she started acting weird after her birthday. He tied his bandana around his head as usual and snuck out of his room. Once he was out of the castle he took off. He wanted to know as soon as possible what was wrong. When he reached the cabin, he did as he usually did and walked out onto the porch. She came out and sat down beside him. "Is something wrong?" she asked a worried look on her face. "I should be asking you that." He said. She looked at him startled. "Why?" she asked. "You've been Acting weird ever since that day in the garden." He said, determined to get the answer out of her. She hesitated before giving hi an answer. She told him everything.

* * *

Daisuke stared at her. He couldn't believe what Krad had done. He wanted him to marry Mio Hio but that definitely wasn't the way to get it. He stood up and looked down at her. It was obvious he was mad. She stood up along with him. "Wait Daisuke! Don't do anything drastic." She said putting her hands on his chest trying to keep him from storming off. He was breathing heavily, anger apparent. She looked up at him. He glanced down at her and decided to sit back down. She sighed in relief. "I won't do anything rash." He reassured her. She nodded and got a far away look in her eyes. He hugged her before setting off toward his home. He had to do something.

* * *

Koske waited patiently for his help. He had called Dark to help get this Riku girl out of the way. The man arrived with a smirk. They sat and talked about the issues. Dark finally nodded. "I just need to wait for the perfect situation to take her away from him." He said as he got up and left. "Just leave it to me." He said as he shut the door.

* * *

Riku sat on her bed, worried about what actions Daisuke would take. She didn't want Daisuke to get in trouble with his family or get hurt. She would blame herself. She shook the thoughts out of her head and went to sleep. The next day, she and Daisuke went to see Risa. Even if Riku hated her, she still worried about her. They waited out of the room until the doctor allowed them to see her. "Could I please just talk to Daisuke alone please?" Risa asked. Riku nodded and walked out of the room. "Are you still in love with my sister?" she asked looking at the wall in front of her. "Yes." He said, his face setting to an angry look. She sighed and looked at him. "You can't. If you abandon your duty to the throne all of the kingdom will hate you." She said, a determined look on her face. "But I would disappoint the one I love. I can't do that to her. I love her too much to do that. I made a promise. I promised I wouldn't walk out on her. I keep my promises." He told her with a look of sincerity. "Riku, you can come in now." Said Daisuke. Just as she walked in, Risa grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Riku stared. Daisuke's eyes were opened wide. She ran out not even giving them a chance to explain. As she ran through the street, her tears seemed to hover in the air. Risa finally let go as her sister ran out. "If you won't break it with her on your own, I'll do it for you!" she yelled at him as he ran after her. Daisuke lost her in the crowd.

* * *

Emiko looked at her son as the information processed through her mind. What Risa had done and then said. She patted her sons back. Somehow it would be fixed. She didn't have the heart to tell Daisuke that his father had planned to move the wedding sooner.

* * *

Dark watched from the sky as Riku ran down the path outside the town. He swooped down and grabbed her by her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she screamed at him. He only smirked and carried her deep inside the forest. He dropped her down. She would take a while to make it to the town now. She wouldn't be able to make it back before the wedding.

* * *

Sorry if it seems like I was distracted when I typed this chapter. I was watching the last two episodes od D.N.Angel while I was typing it. So hope you don't mind! 


	12. Chapter 12 I OBJECT!

* * *

Daisuke waited for an hour before going to talk to Mrs. Sakai. "I'm sorry, Daisuke. I haven't seen Riku since two days ago." She said. He nodded and muttered a thank-you. As he walked down the streets to his home, his thoughts were of guilt. And of anger. He was told yesterday that his wedding would be in a week. He knew it was so his father could have the pleasure of joining the two kingdoms together. Or to keep him from Riku. He stopped and fell to his knees, his face buried in his hands. He couldn't contain the tears he held for not being able to tell Riku what had happened. He got up after a while and continued his journey home.

* * *

Emiko knew her son was hurting inside. He didn't even come out of his room. He told her Riku hadn't gone home. Mrs. Sakai hadn't seen her for two days. Emiko was worried. Riku had given him happiness. Risa had taken that away. She glanced at the sleeping form of her husband. She had him to blame for this.

* * *

Riku was lost in the forest. How did she get herself into these things? And who was that man who carried her so far into the forest? She tripped over a tree root and fell, adding another scratch to the many she had collected trying to get out of the forest. She sat up on her knees and rubbed her face. She was tired. Soon, she met someone traveling in the forest.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his room. It was two days before the wedding and he hadn't heard anything from Riku all week long. No one had seen her. He was worried. Something had to have happened to her. He was sad yet frustrated about the fact that he couldn't talk to her. By the time he could see her again it would be during the wedding vows and she would be in the huge crowd. The entire kingdom would be there. He sighed. He missed her. He wanted to know what had happened to her. He couldn't stand not know yet that was the way it was. He got up and walked over to his window. "Riku, where are you?" he asked himself.

* * *

Koske smiled to himself as he sat in his room. Dark had taken care of that girl and now there was no one to stop the wedding. He would live happily knowing his kingdom was growing by marrying into them. That was all he wanted. He leaned back in his chair and let these thoughts ring through his mind. No one would intervene.

* * *

Mio sat in her room happily. She was happy the wedding would come earlier than expected. It would mean less time to back out. She wouldn't do that. She would do the wedding for her father. She watched as the sun slowly drifted down into the horizon. It would be coming soon. Two more days. She started to hum to herself. "Two more days." She said before she resumed her humming.

* * *

The day of the wedding approached. The entire kingdom was gathered in a huge church that was built for royal weddings. The mosaic windows shined in the sunlight upon everyone. It was so majestic. Daisuke stood at the front. Everyone, even people in the back, could tell his face was full of displeasure and anger. He tapped his foot impatiently. If he had to do this, he wanted it to me over quickly. The preacher eyed him, annoyed by the foot tapping. It better start soon. Krad sat on Mio's side of the church in the front row, an evil look upon his face that would make anyone wince. Koske, Emiko, and Dark sat in the front row of his side. Koske looked smug while Emiko looked depressed, while at the same time Dark looked like he didn't really care. The Music started to play and everyone stood up. The doors opened slowly to reveal Mio in a bridal gown with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers anyone had ever seen. She walked down the aisle as the people watched her. She had a smile wielded on her face. When Daisuke looked closely he noticed something. It was a fake smile that was just there to fool the people. He realized then she didn't want to marry either. Yet he couldn't do anything about it. When she reached the platform the ceremony began.

* * *

"Now, are there any objections to this ceremony? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the preacher. He looked around the room. Daisuke slowly opened his mouth. "I object." He said quietly. The preacher looked at him. Koske stood up. "You have no say in this." He told his son who only glared at him in reply. "Then, I object too. Whatever makes my son happy makes me happy. So I object to this wedding also." Said Emiko standing up. Koske turned and faced her. "I over rule you. Therefore you have no say either." He said heartlessly. Suddenly shouts could be heard outside the doors. "Stop her! Don't let her pass! Keep her away from there!" shouted several guards. "I OBJECT!" yelled a voice as the doors flew open.

* * *

This is one of the last chapters! Please be patient as I type the next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13 With My Angel

* * *

Everyone in the room turned to look at the door. There standing was a scratched up and bruised girl who was huffing. Emiko got up and ran quickly to her side. She got there just as the girl repeated her statement. "I object." Said a very worn out Riku. A pair of hands caught her just as she fainted.

* * *

Daisuke couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Riku standing there. He ran to her just after his mother reached her. He quickly caught her as she started to fall to the floor. "Riku." He whispered. Daisuke pulled her into a hug as a woman came to his side. "We need to take her to my office. I need to bandage her wounds." Said Doctor Anatika. Daisuke picked her up bridal style and followed the woman to her office with Emiko not far behind. "Uh…Daisuke, I need you to step out of the room." She said. He nodded and shut the door after her. After half an hour she was bandaged in several places. Her upper part of her right arm was bandaged along with the lower part of her left arm, from her knees to her ankles on both legs and her stomach. She had been pretty beat up. Daisuke was allowed in the room once she woke up. "Daisuke? Emiko? Doctor?" she asked as her eyes took in all that was around her. Daisuke stopped stroking her hand and looked into her eyes. "We're here. Don't worry." He said. She smiled slightly. "What happened to you? How did you know the wedding was moved to an earlier date?" Daisuke asked after a moment. "Some guy dragged me into the middle of the forest. I met a traveler who told me the news about the wedding. I need to thank him." She said looking at the wall. Daisuke only smiled at her. He was happy to have her back. He pulled her into a hug. He couldn't stand not wrapping his arms around her warm body.

* * *

Guards barged in followed by an angry Koske. "Take the girl to the tower. The other four need to escort my precious wife and son back to the church to finish the ceremony." He ordered the guards. They saluted and headed toward them. They jerked Daisuke away from Riku. Riku pulled out of her bed. Emiko didn't say a thing to her husband except, "Ass." He smirked as the orders were carried out.

* * *

Once they were in the church, Koske kept guard on both side of the doors and by the platform. They had to go through the entire ceremony all over again. The preacher sighed. "Now do we have any objections to the joining of these two?" he asked. A long silence followed. Suddenly someone spoke. "I can't do this. I can't make Daisuke miserable." Said Mio Hio throwing the bouquet on the ground. Everyone stared at her. "Where is that girl? She should be here in my place." She said. Everyone then heard a series of ows from Koske. Emiko was standing up, pulling on his ear. "Where is she? Even Mio believes this is wrong. Now you order her to be brought here at this very moment or you'll go through a hell of a life for the rest of it! You hear me?" she yelled at him. He gestured to the guards to carry out the orders.

* * *

Riku walked in confused. What's going on? The guards pushed her up to the platform. She was greeted by Mio Hio. "Here. You take this. You need it. I can't compete with the girl Daisuke's already fallen in love with. I want him to be happy and if that means letting him marry another girl then so be it." She said handing Riku the bouquet. Riku stood there. Mio pulled her to the spot where she once stood and left her there. Mio walked out of the church with a very unhappy Krad following her. Riku turned and faced Daisuke. They smiled at each other. And for the third time that day, the preacher repeated his words. "NOW do we have any objections?" he asked giving a look to the crowd that said, if you dare object I'll escort you to hell myself. This time the room was silent. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daisuke Niwa. You may now kiss the bride." He said. They looked at each other before slowly leaning into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered at this and even stood up.

* * *

The next morning Daisuke woke up to find Riku on the balcony. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You know, this kingdom is called Angel Wings. But it wouldn't be called angel wings if there wasn't an angel. And I have my angel right here." He said as she tuned to face him. They kissed and when they pulled apart Riku spoke. "And?" she asked knowing there was more to the sentence. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

Okay. That was the last chapter. It's kinda sad. But I'm glad it's finished in a way. 


End file.
